Amigos en la adversidad cuates de verdad
by xjapan
Summary: Una pequeña historia de la amistad entre México y Japón la cual lleva cuatro siglos de estrecha relación para el foro Yo amo Hetalia Y tú
1. Chapter 1

_Amigos en la adversidad cuates de verdad_

 _Capitulo uno_

 _El encuentro_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada me gustaría enfatizar un poco de historia es la primera vez que escribo un fic historico así que espero que me salga bien_

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto trimestral Hetalia histórico del foro yo amo Hetalia Y tú_

Para nadie era secreto que estas dos naciones eran bastante unidas , sin embargo a varios les sorprendió la enorme confianza que el tímido japonés mostraba con la mexicana a tal punto de dejaba que le tuteara incluso el contacto físico también les sorprendia lo bien que se llevaban sin importar lo distintos que a veces eran

La pregunta es ¿Cómo se conocieron estos dos?

Flashback 26 de Septiembre de 1609

 _ **En esos tiempos la isla de Japón mantenía estrechas relaciones comerciales con Portugal y Holanda por lo cual a España no le interesaba tanto entablar relaciones con el prefería mejorar el comercio con China, pero España había dado órdenes de que si encontraban unas islas entre China y la recién fundada Nueva España por la ruta de Manila se debía de tratar amistosamente a los habitantes de esas islas.**_

 _ **En esos entonces el único contacto de Nueva España con Japón se establecía con los comerciantes en Manila, claro que eso iba a cambiar.**_

 _Japón estaba caminando por la playa relajándose y sintiendo el aire fresco del mar. Iba a practicar kendo en esos momentos cuando notó algo extraño a unos cuantos kilómetros, era un barco un galeón le habían dicho que se llamaba, la verdad es que a él no le interesaba establecer contacto con las civilizaciones de occidente. Así que katana en mano se fue a investigar que querían._

 _Mientras tanto una joven de cabello castaño claro y piel morena miraba lo ocurrido al parecer el barco había naugragado, "genial el barco_ _esta destozado y teminamos en quien sabe donde." Veía como el agua se llevaba las mercancías dirigidas a España, vio a los demás hombres 370 más el gobernador de las Filipinas. Así que llamó la atención de sus_ _tripulantes de la Nao de China vieron como es que su barco estaba encallado._

 _-VAMOS A RECUPERAR LA MERCANCÍA- empezó a gritar un tripulante, mientras iba por lo recuperable, mientras la joven iba tras de él para ayudar,sabía que Isabel se iba a preocupar y lo peor era que la misma española no estaba de acuerdo con que fuera con ellos_

 _Japón se iba acercando a ese barco, cuando escuchó voces. Nadie se atrevía a invadir su territorio sin enfrentarse a las consecuencias; pero se dio cuenta de que fue por un accidente que se encontrarán ahí. Un naufragio al parecer, veía ahora curioso como es que todos los tripulantes del barco iban de ida y de regreso a él para recuperar lo que contenía._

 _Pero para cuando ya se estaba acercando, se encontró con que la joven lo había_ _visto. Ella lo miraba con la cabeza un poco ladeada, como si lo estuviera estudiando. Japón decidió que por reglas de cortesía lo mejor era presentarse._

 _-Konnichiwa mi nombre es Nippon_koku- dijo rogando que le entendiera, aunque lo dudaba ya que ni le había hablado en su idioma, por alguna razón de su boca salió el idioma universal de las naciones._

 _-Buenas tardes, mucho gusto en conocerle señor país del Sol naciente—dijo inclinando la cabeza,— Mi nomble es el Virreynato de la Nueva España del Imperio Español. Solicitamos asilo debido a que como usted habra notado encallamos aquí_

 _—Ummm debería hablarlo con mi líder—dijo Japón sorprendido de que se había encontrado a una nación tan joven, occidental pero no del todo.- Si gustan pueden seguirme._

 _La chica asintió y fue con el resto de su tripulación "y dicen que las mujeres traemos mala suerte" pensó con ironia_

Aclaraciones :

1.- en 1609 por órdenes de España una tripulación de comerciantes había ido a Filipinas con la misión de tener un tratado comercial lamentablemente el barco náufrago en las costas de Japón hubo muy pocos sobrevivientes

2.- esto se tocará en la segunda parte pero cabe mencionar que Mexico fue el primer pais en darle un trato igual a Japón en un tratado comercial

 _Hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Amigos en la adversidad cuates de verdad_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _el encuentro segunda parte_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Natwinter y the Titán por los favoritos y followers espero les guste._

Como era de esperarse a más de uno le llamo la atención la cercanía de estas dos naciones sin mencionar que tiempo después de haberse conocido Japón entro en un encierro de 200 años

 _Flashback 17 de Octubre de 1609_

 _España esperaba impaciente el regresó de la Nao que había ido a Filipinas en la cual su colonia más grande de América que incluso tenía una parte en Asia llegará. Se habían retrasado bastante. "Más les vale que estén cuidando bien de Nueva España pensaba preocupada algo le decía que no debía dejarla ir sola a esa travesía pero ella insistió tanto en ir_

 _Entonces uno de los que vigilaba el puerto vio en su catalejo la imagen de un barco que se parecía a uno español pero que no era el mismo que enviaron a Manila. Pero tenía la bandera del Imperio Español así que lo dejaron pasar._

 _España esperaba a que su hermana-hija llegará a hablar con ella . Pero no aparecía, pero el gobernador de las Filipinas se abrió paso ante ella._

 _-Señorita España disculpe el retraso- dijo inclinándose ante ella, mientras España aún buscaba a su hermana — Pero encallamos en las costas de las tierras entre China y la Nueva España- Ahora le prestaba atención, así que encallaron en las tierras- es más nos acompañaron algunos de sus comerciantes para ver si es posible es posible entablar comercio con España._

 _-Más importante- dijo España impaciente porque su hermanita no aparecía, aun no la veía- ¿Dónde esta Nueva España?- dijo con un tono tranquilo y amenazante_

 _—ella está con el representante de esas islas- dijo Rodrigo de Vivero ese es el nombre del gobernador- Nos ayudaron a construir un nuevo barco para regresar y se nos trató hospitalariamente, Nueva España se quedó con él._

 _*Suspiro* — menos mal llegaron a salvo llevenme con ella_

 _Mientras tanto, Nueva España y El país del Sol Naciente estaban hablando amenamente, más bien Nueva España hablaba y Nihon escuchaba_

 _—estoy segura de que lograremos un acercamiento no solo comercial si no que también de amistad_

 _—concuerdo espero que sea así_

 _—asi será_

 _Y así se fue por al menos un tiempo lamentablemente con la intervención del recién independizado Estados Unidos la situación comercial con Portugal y lo ocurrido durante la guerra del opio llevaron a Japón a tomar una decisión que no agrado nada a ambas mujeres tomo la decisión de aislarse de todo el mundo._

 _Fin del flashback_

—ahi estás eh estado buscando por todas partes Lucy venga tenemos reunión — dijo la española pero la mexicana no parecía escucharla —¿Pasa algo?

— ah no nada solo recordaba

—¿Puedo saber que?

— solo algunas cosas

 _hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
